


Second Chances

by ASOUEfan



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: (we all know its canon really), AU - don't think about the timeline too much, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Leadership, Meant To Be, Misty never went to Hell, Motherhood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/pseuds/ASOUEfan
Summary: After much discussion and over-bearing monthly planning by Cordelia, Cordelia and Misty are preparing to have a baby. Cordelia knows this is her only chance, her second chance at happiness, at motherhood, at a family she never had growing up and could never have had with Hank. Misty wants more than anything to give her wife everything, but is scared and suffers morning sickness like the worst of them.A gentle month by month look at our favourite couple and how they traverse the highs and lows of pregnancy.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Month 1 Conception

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, its like 5 seasons between Coven and Apocalypse, thats plenty of time to get it on. Cordelia's desire for a family was such a strong theme in Coven, at least with Misty she has a second chance, and I really wanted to explore that.

She had prepared everything, lit thick white candles as votives to whatever Gods or other Beings were watching down on them and what they were gonna do. She had damn well tried everything herself, fucking her ex-husband in a pentagram surrounded by candles as if some incantation was going to get her pregnant. She’d tried everything.

But this time it would be different. She had Misty, and a beautiful silver wedding ring with emeralds and aquamarines instead of diamonds because Misty insisted on it being colorful. The girl was not much younger than her, so biologically they shouldn't be all that different - but Misty hadn’t been through the trauma of trying for so long, only to be told there was something wrong with your one serious function you were meant to have as a woman.

When Cordelia had brought it up, Misty had been a little scared of the idea at first, _apprehensive_. It wasn’t the baby part that had scared her, but if she would be good enough or not. Misty hadn’t had the best relationships growing up, and the cult religion that had taken her in first time had quickly exploited her youth and naivety.

Cordelia waited awkwardly on the edge of the bed, feeling chilly in her underwear and creme silk bath robe. They had tracked so many months of periods, Misty had started swatting her away with the thermometer when she tried to edge into the bathroom after her every morning. So being forced to wait in the bedroom again for this test was agony. But she respected Misty’s force of will.

Misty stared at herself in the mirror, biting her nails and staring at the ovulation test. This was it. She hopped back and for shifting her weight from foot to foot, flapping the little ovulation test in her hand. Misty whined, and pinched her fingers across her eyes as her nerves went into overdrive. She couldn't really do this, could she? Put a baby in her belly and have Cordelia micro manage her life for the next nine months like she had been already?

She sniffed and wiped the edge of her hand under her nose, taking a deep breath in.

Coming out the bathroom, Cordelia was waiting on the side of their bed and she leapt to her feet. The hope in her eyes made Misty’s heart flutter. In that instant all her doubts left her mind, and she brought the little purple and white stick out to show her wife. “Lets make a baby,” She whispered with a smile. Hearing the words out loud, like, actually saying them, it brought tears to her eyes.

Cordelia felt a tingle run up her back and she grabbed the woman in both hands, kissing her hard on the lips. “Lets make a baby.” She said back to her, stroking her hands over Misty’s wild blonde hair and laughed happily. Cordelia directed, turning to the side table by the bed and checking her notepad and little vial of sperm. “Okay, alright … you - you lay down on the bed,” Cordelia said, pointing and directing with a nod, reading down the list over again with nodding only to herself.

Misty rolled her eyes, hearing the Headmistress voice coming out. “I thought ya said this was gonna be romantic…,” Misty plopped on the bed with a bounce, giving Cordelia that look. She did as she was told, and shimmied herself into the middle and lay down on her back with a content sigh. Despite all the scariness and weirdness that this was, she’d never been happier. Cordelia had thought of everything, not just candles around the room, but the right incense was burning to promote fertility, she had chosen specific flowers to bring love and vitality. She was a planner.

“It will be… it will be sweetheart,” Cordelia reassured her, patting her leg and waving Misty’s knees apart so she could sit up between them, kneeling and unfolding the printed instructions from the kit they had bought online. “I just want to read the instructions one more time.”

Misty lay back on the pillows watching her wife with an affectionate laugh. She’d a bought fancy silk one piece for this occasion, one they had spent so many months planning for and Cordelia hadn’t even noticed. If she lifted her eyes up from the damn instruction sheet for one goddamn minute -“Oh ‘delia its just a syringe, make love to me and squirt it up there it ain’t hard,” Misty drawled, touching her fingertips to Cordelia’s knee. Watching Cordelia run through the words again and again like a script she was trying to memorise, Misty could see she was just nervous too. “Baby…,” She murmured, then pushed herself up on her elbows. “Baby c’mon…,” Misty pushed, needing more than Cordelia’s instructions. She needed her reassurance and support and to know she was there with her. She needed Cordelia to calm the fuck down.

“I’m sorry … I’m sorry I was…,” Her words worried from her mouth. Cordelia looked at her wife, and the vial of sperm and gasped an anxious breath. “I don't know if I can …,” She worried, rubbing her hand under her nose. “I just want this so much,” She admitted through wet tears as they rolled down her cheeks and over her lips.

Misty sat herself right up and enelvdped the woman in her arms, holding her tight, as tight as she could. “I know,” She murmured through Cordelia’s thick blonde hair. “So kiss me,” She tried to hold it together herself and drew back enough to take her wife by the chin and forcing her to look up. “The stuff takes better if a’m all wound up and wet …,” Misty smirked, trying to make her smile. It could be fun, right? They were going to make it fun. Making babies was meant to be fun and sexy.

The Supreme laughed. “God you sound like some knock off porn film - “

Misty pressed her lips to Cordelia’s, taking her free hand and pressed it between her legs. “Make love to me,” She purred, wrapping her arms around Cordelia’s neck and encouraging her down with her.


	2. Month 2 Heartbeat

Cordelia and Misty held hands as Cordelia leant on the glass doors of the Fertility Clinic, leading her wife in and up to the desk. She had been here before of course, but hadn’t detailed all the visits she’d made here with Hank, thinking it might make Misty uncomfortable. The bonus was of course, she was familiar with the tumult of emotions these visits brought on, and therefore how Misty was likely to be feeling.

“Hello, we have an appointment for 11am, Cordelia Goode,” She said, checking them in with the desk clerk who handed her up a clipboard of questions, telling them to take a seat. Misty hung reluctantly on Cordelias arm, peering out like a little bird seeing the world with new nervous eyes. There were big inspirational quotes on the walls, painted a sickly lavender, interspersed with photos of bouncing babies and happy families. “Everything alright?” She murmured, sitting herself down and giving Misty a soft kiss on the temple.

“That man is looking at us,” Misty replied, giving shifty eyes to someone across the room.

“You’re a pretty woman Misty Day, men are going to look at you. But you’re mine,” she said, laughing gently. Misty shook her head, that wasn’t it. She knew she didn't belong in a place like this, all rich folks in business suits with big careers who had waited too long to make a baby, or men with bruised egos who only fired blanks. She was a free-spirited career abstaining witch, with a loose creme dress with little red flowers on and a low cleavage line filled with crystal necklaces and feathers in her hair, forced into some doc martens by Cordelia because she couldn't come to the City without shoes on.

Misty turned her shoulder to face away from him, feeling uncomfortable. “All those posters and not one couple that look like us,” Misty whispered, pulling her legs up to sit crossed legged. She played with her hair and plaited some strands together as Cordelia filled in the paperwork. “I thought the City was supposed to be, _modern,_ ” She complained. “But so far it just seems like a lot’o grey concrete and miserable folks rushin’ around - “

“Not everyone would see the beauty in your swamp either,” Cordelia pointed out. She quirked an eyebrow at her wife. “What blood type are you?”

Misty shrugged. “And it ain’t _my_ swamp, I just live there.”

“Lived, past tense.” Cordelia corrected. She clicked the pen onto the top of the clipboard and returned it to the desk. She unbuttoned her blazer and folded it over her arm, sitting back down.

“I know,” Misty spouted, pulling a face at her childishly, but then wrinkled her nose and playfully kissed her on the cheek. “If ya weren’t so big and important at the Academy maybe I could’a convinced you to come live with me in the wilderness…,” She giggled. “Its kinda peaceful.”

“And be in a three-way marriage with Stevie Nicks?” Cordelia laughed.

“Cordelia Goode?” A voice called cross the waiting room, pulling them from their playful conversation.

Misty felt her heart rate jump and unwound her legs kicking them off the chair and standing up. “Yes! Yeah uh- thats us- thats her.. I mean, is it our turn?” She rattled off hastily, her nerves showing. She felt Cordelias hand taking her own, and giving it a squeeze. “Right …,” She smiled nervously at Cordelia. “Are y’sure ‘bout this’delia I mean, we’re definitely pregnant aren’t we?”

“We did 13 tests remember? You’re definitely pregnant. We’re just here to make sure everything is alright.” Cordelia whispered, leading her wife through the waiting room and following the nurse down the hall. “This bit is just a formality. Bloodwork, baseline ultrasound. If we’re lucky, maybe she can find the heart beat.” Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand and pulled her close, hooking her free arm around her hips. “Well its not a heart at this stage, of course. A rudimentary bundle of cells with a function that will in months to come, become a heart.”

“Geez louise…,” Misty muttered, overwhelmed by it all. She let out a long breath and settled in a chair next to Cordelia as the nurse started talking, feeling separated from her body in a strange hazy experience. She’d never thought she’d be here; sure, she’d always seen kids somewhere off in her future, but this stinky clinical room full of antiseptic was not quite how she’d pictured it.

“If you’d step behind the curtain, remove your underwear and sit up on the couch, then let me know when you’re ready.” The nurse smiled, gesturing to the exam bed and pull across curtain. Misty thanked the Gods for small mercies, she didn't fancy getting undressed in front of anyone, and got up doing as she was told.

“… ‘delia,” She whispered, beckoning her up with her.

Cordelia looked at the nurse with a embarrassed sort of smile, putting her handbag on the floor to duck behind the curtain with Misty. “Do you need my help Darling?” She asked with an amused voice.

“If I’d known you were jus’getting me here to get my panties off I could’a told you more romantic places to do it,” Misty winked, hooking her fingers in the hem of her knickers and slipping them down her thighs till they fell to the floor. She bend over to pick them up and then looked around wondering what to do with them. “Look after these?” She grinned, pressing her panties into Cordelias hand and pulled herself up on to the exam couch with a naughty smile. Cordelia rolled her eyes and quickly folded her arms so the nurse wouldn't see. “Ready!” She called, and the kind looking nurse appeared, drawing the curtain halfway.

“You need to place your feet in these and open your knees gently, the probe will be cold,” the nurse instructed, tapping the rounds metal footholds attached to each corner of the bed.

“Oh you’re going - “ Misty saw the long rounded length of the vaginal ultrasound probe and blinked. “Guess that’s why you wanted my knickers off huh…,” She swallowed, watching the nurse absent mindedly squirting ultrasound jelly all over it, “It’s pretty big …” She huffed awkwardly, “Not used to that. ‘delias fingers ain’t so - “

“Misty!” Cordelia shushed her, her cheeks blooming red.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve seen and heard far worse working here.” The nurse chuckled. “Only the very tip of the probe goes in, it wont hurt. Feet up.” Misty nodded, taking a deep breath and co-ordinating getting her feet up into the rests, feeling a strange vulnerability opening her knees up like this. It was personal, and scary and she’d met this nurse woman all of 2 minutes ago and now she was standing there with a big plastic whatever going up her cooch and - Cordelia squeezed her hand.

“I’m right here.” She pressed a kiss to Misty’s forehead.

“A’right then …,” Misty lay herself back, half reclined on the on the exam bench, holding her dress up on her thighs in one hand, holding Cordelia’s hand in her other. “It’ll be alright,” She nodded at her. “Eitha’ way baby,” she assured her. Her accent was still heavy, and seemed out of place in such a professional setting, but Cordelia loved it. It was natural and gave her voice an innocent quality to it she adored. Misty stared at the ceiling, the long gypsy dress she wore was a blessing, keeping at least a modicum of decency as it flowed about her thighs.

Cordelia waited, the room deadly silent as the nurse searched for a heartbeat.

Cordelia nodded to herself, taking slow shaky breathes in and out, having to mentally remind herself not to hold her breath. It had been such a long road for her, doctors and witchcraft and a lying cheating husband who wanted you dead…this, _Misty_ was her second chance. A soft quick thumping filled her ears, and tears sprung instantly in her eyes. “Oh…is that…?” The nurse nodded with confirmatory smile. “Oh, Misty … Misty its happened …its really happened - “ she stood from the chair and took Misty her hands cupping both her cheeks and kissing her happily.

Misty laughed, looking at the woman and how happy she was. _Anything for you,_ she thought, throwing her skirts back downs the nurse delicately moved the ultrasound probe away, and offered her a handful of paper tissues. “Looks like those tests were right,” She huffed, her smile beaming.

“Can we tell the girls?” Cordelia's eyes begged the question, searching Misty’s eyes hopefully. “I know its early but if we tell them they can, help …” she trailed off. She knew it was early, but keeping such excitement from her usually professional facade would be hard. She wanted to sing it from the rooftops. They were having a baby. She was going to be a mom.

Misty shook her head at the woman, using the tissues to wipe the gel off from between her legs. It felt like she’d peed herself and she didn't fancy putting her panties back on all sticky like that. “Yer being ridiculous. Ain’t nothing to be helped. Just gotta sit back and let this bubba cook a while.”

She took Cordelia’s outstretched hand, manoeuvring her legs back down to the floor and stood up, rubbing her flat belly affectionately. “I’m pregnant. Yer not wrapping me up in bubble wrap for 9 months.”

“But you’re going to take it easy,” The nurse reminded her with a firm, matron style look.

Cordelia nodded. “She will, I’ll make sure of it.” She said, thanking the nurse politely. “The blood taking still down the hall?”

“Thats right. Second door.” The nurse bid them good luck and opened the exam room door for them. Cordelia hooked her handbag and blazer over her arm, reaching for Mistys hand with her other, only to realise she still had her panties bundled up in her fist.

Once in the hallway she nudged Misty with blushing cheeks. “Darling I still have your - “

“I know. Keep ‘em,” She winked, swaying happily down the hall. “Maybe we can stop by _my Swamp_ on the way home,” Misty grinned, hormones already beginning to rage.

\-----

As they reached the driveway of Miss Robichaux’s, Cordelia ran around the car to open Misty’s car door for her. “Oh Lordy you ain’t gonna be like this for the next 9 months…” Misty yowled, rolling her eyes at her wife with an affectionate sigh. “Yer an impossible woman.” She stood out of the car and pecked Cordelia on the cheek as she passed her.

Cordelia shut the car door and they walked hand in hand into the Academy by the tall front door. “Girls!” Cordelia called, tapping her hands anxiously together, being her lower lip to try and hold back her grin. “Girls!” She clapped her hands calling the house to attention. Misty sighed, sensing it was going to be a long 9 months.


	3. Month 3 - Morning Sickness

Cordelia sat regally at the head of the dining table, broadsheet newspaper laid out on the white wood half held up in her hand to read a particularly interesting article she had found. Her legs were crossed, back straight, free hand holding a white china cup of espresso at her lips. Every so often she glanced over her shoulder as a student hurried down the hall to class, checking who was late. She noted the names in her head for later, the corner of her lips smirking a little as she remembered her own student days at the Academy. Back then, she was the mousy little girl heavily bullied by her mother and hurried around the halls not looking anyone in the eye. If someone had told her back then that she would be sitting here, Headmistress of the Academy, Supreme of the Coven and expectant mother.

She sipped her hot espresso and felt the warmth buzz through her, not simply from the heat of the coffee but from the confidence that surged through her, at simply the thought of her wife upstairs in bed.

Cordelia lay the newspaper down and uncrossing her legs she stood, the heeled boots echoing as she wandered slowly down the hall toward the bottom of the stairs. She was trying to restrain the impulse to go and check on her, and her foot angled up on the heel as she debated with herself. She didn't want to seem overbearing but … it was her little baby too and she wanted to check up on them.

She stopped on the first step, hearing a flurried rush of footsteps bang down the upstairs hall toward the bathroom, the door handle splintering the wood on the wall as the door was thrown open. “Misty?” Cordelia called, the more steps she went up she realised the heaving sounds were not from a student having had a sneak of something last night, but from her wife fleeing their bedroom to the student bathroom, hauling her guts up into the toilet bowl.

Cordelia was up and in that bathroom in a moment, dispensing of her coffee in the sink and placing the empty mug on the side. “Easy, sweetheart…,” Cordelia soothed, dropping to one knee behind her wife and rubbing her back.

Misty choked trying to catch her breath, before lurching forward clutching onto the side of the toilet as the flow of throw-up didn't stop. “I don't know - “ Misty whined tearfully sounding awful and in pain. “…why I came here… “ Misty coughed as she tried to talk. “I just ran!”

“We do have an en-suite,” Cordelia smiled gently, her palm rubbing constant circles between Mistys shoulder blades.

“I know!” Misty wailed, rubbing her hand under her nose and smearing snot over her hand. “I feel so gross…,” She complained as she unrolled a few sheets of toilet tissue and blew her nose, wiped her hand of it and tossed it unhappily in the toilet. “Why ya’wer so desperate to be in this state darlin’ I’ll never understand …,” She drawled, slumping next to the toilet miserably as she finally looked round to Cordelia.

Cordelia couldn't explain in one sentence what it was that had driven her toward motherhood. Be it biological, hormonal, personal … that need was there. She didn't like thinking on that failure, or the full circle she had come - from discovering Hanks betrayal and being glad that nothing had ever sprung from their union, to feeling saddened that she would never hold her baby in her arms, to finding this unexpected chance land at her feet with Misty. She had really tried never to put pressure on the woman, they were married and together and she would never be alone again. That was the most important thing, and would die before giving it up.

“I don’t know,” Cordelia admitted softly, reaching to tidy Misty’s hair from her cheeks. “Pregnancy is … its a beautiful thing.” She gazed at Misty jealously, even with the sickness and the hormone driven blotchy teenage skin, Cordelia would take the chance in a heartbeat.

“It don’feel so beautiful,” Misty grumbled, then realised she sounded ungrateful to a woman that would chew off her right arm for it. “God ‘delia I’m sorry I didn’t mean … obviously I’m happy - “

“I know. Its okay.” Cordelia hushed her before she said anything more. They both knew what the other was saying. Cordelia pushed up onto her feet to sit on the edge of the bath.

Misty sighed, crawling up to the bath to sit beside her, and rested her head on Cordelia’s shoulder. “I love you,” She murmured, reaching for her wife hand and intertwining their fingers, holding her hand.

“Oh sweetheart, I love you too.” Cordelia felt the vulnerability ebb off Misty’s whole being, the way she curled next to her, melting her body into Cordelia’s own for support, the way her fingers squeezed tight. She craved a bit of Cordelia’s strength.

Cordelia wrapped her arm around Misty’s hips and helped her up, slipping her fingers under the lacy top she’d worn to bed to stroke the woman’s hip bone, this small intimate gesture for no-one but her. Escorting her down the hall back to their bedroom, the master suite of the house reserved only for the reigning Supreme - and for the first time, the Supreme’s wife; she spotted Zoe talking to a student outside of the downstairs classroom, glancing up briefly seeing them pass. Cordelia did a small nod to Zoe, who locked eyes with her for a second, lifting her hand waving her Headmistress to a stop. “Darling do you mind holding on - “ Cordelia asked feeling the tug of her professional duties calling.

Misty felt her stomach churning, and hugged her arms around her middle feeling a bit self conscious. There were students milling about now during the class break and a few would probably nip upstairs to refresh themselves or change books - and she was hanging around in the hallway in her nightie top and little shorts. It wasn’t what she would usually wear but it was comfy and elasticated over her belly as it was feeling sensitive to anything from pressure to y’know, food and fluids. “No I wanna be in bed, c’mon …,” Misty didn't feel like getting gawked at by a bunch of kids while she was feeling pale and peaky. She was feeling her age more than usual, and Cordelia was standing next to her looking so damn together and stunning in that pale silk shirt and high waisted trousers pairing that suited her figure so well.

“Alight, just a minute -“ the Supreme tried to delay her a little, wanting her to just hang on for her.

“ _Now_ ‘delia - “ Misty insisted, grabbing the woman by her upper arm and half dragging her toward their bedroom.

Cordelia disentangled herself, holding her hand up at Misty making her wait. Zoe was trotting up the stairs and looked concerned. There was something going on she needed to talk about and her gut told her it was important. “I said I’ll be there, go on ahead.”

Misty shook her head feeling the waves churning in her stomach, and had to quickly clap her hand over her mouth. “I can’t hold it…” She choked her words out as she threw her hand against the wall to hold herself up, bending over and throwing up onto the floor. She stared at the little pool of burning acidy bile. There was nothing left for her body to reject, but found her muscles heaving, her chest arching as she tried vomit over again but there was just nothing there. “Geez …,” She muttered, walking her hands up the wall to force herself upright again, shooting Cordelia a glare.

“Oh … God Misty - ” Cordelia stumbled back a step and took the handrail, as Misty’s throw up splattered on the floor and threatened to reach her boots. She blinked in a kind of horror at the floor and then blinked at herself and how ridiculous she was being. “Misty are you - “

“Forget it,” She snapped, shirking Cordelia’s outstretched arm that came toward her in concern. “Go deal with - work …,” Misty coughed to clear her throat of the scratchy sick feeling and stomped into their bedroom without another word. She threw the door shut behind her and it slammed - a little louder than she meant. But she was allowed to be a little selfish right now, why didn't Cordelia see that? Misty flopped on the bed and rolled over, manhandling a pillow to cuddle in her arms.

She was sick and emotional and overreacting but she _wanted Cordelia there with her._ Not out in the corridor with Zoe staring at the closed door not knowing if she would have the guts to follow her in and talk to her, or if she would take the easy path of avoidance, focus on whatever problem Zoe presented her and head off downstairs.

Misty squeezed her eyes shut, willing her tears not to come unbidden, but they did, and the pillow soaked them up and she sniffed and then she jumped, feeling Cordelia’s touch. She hadn’t even heard the door, or Cordelia unzip her boots and sit up on the bed behind her.

Cordelia tucked her legs up on the bed behind Misty’s to lay down beside her. Inching her body close behind her wife’s, laying her arm over her middle - her hand naturally finding the small of her belly and holding her hand there. “I’m sorry.”

“…s’alright.” Misty sniffed, unhooking her arm briefly from the pillow to envelop Cordelia’s arm into her own hug. “Bein’ selfish really.”

“I think thats allowed.” Cordelia pressed her lips to the shell of Misty’s ear, and lay down again. “I’m yours, misty Day. First and foremost, and always. I belong to you, not this Academy.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to be in the moment, this moment, and not think about anything else but the baby that grew right now beneath her palm. “The girls can sort out their own problems for a while.”


	4. Month 4 - Kicking

The greenhouse had a gentle ambience to it that Misty liked, it felt like a perpetual twilight from the moss covered windows and damp walls. Stevie sang mellow tunes that moved her soul to a rhythm that she could feel as well as hear, the cool brick beneath her feet as she side-stepped and swayed to the beat. The baby liked it in here, it was warm and comforting for the both of them. Misty was at her happiest in here, and the baby could sense it, or she thought thats what it was at least. For when she swayed, the baby swayed, and her hand cupped the small round bump that came only to her navel. Time was still early and there was much more growing to do, not that Misty was keeping too close a track - Cordelia took care of that.

Nature had its own way, and most of her hippy dresses would fit her right up to the end they were so loose. Misty had a natural style that rose above the time or decade they were in, a natural way about her that melded her with the world around her, reflected it almost, it was part of her and she of it. She watered a sensitive sapling and blew warmth and soft coaxing breaths on it, whispering sweet words of encouragement to grow, reach out with its roots and find the nutrients it needs to strengthen its stem, its leaves.

Stevie kept singing and Misty kept swaying, talking to her plants moving down the row from one to the next, feeling her fingers lightly over them, reading what each needed. She whispered to herself as she worked, half lyrics from Stevie’s songs and half a list of things to remember, hopping over to a far cabinet opening the glass doors on the top searching the little glass bottles and plucking a long pipette in her fingers. Returning to the rows of plants she sucked a few drops of this into one pot, a few drops of that onto the deep red petals, feeding it delicately.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and somehow, it winded her in the most beautiful way. Her hand naturally found the bump, and she stood still for a moment, waiting, not daring to move an inch even for Stevie. The fluttering happened again.

“Oh my …,” she gasped softly realising what it was, then laughed like a bandicoot and spun on the spot dancing a circle in joy. She lost her breath as she spun and sang Stevie’s words and laughed, slowing down again to lay both hands over the small bump happily. “Hey there little one,” She talked sweetly to her unborn child. “Nice to meetch’a … ya like Stevie too? Thats’ ma’girl…”

A wind chime tinkled in the background, and Misty turned, her beaming smile greeting the woman in the doorway. “How do you know its a girl?” Cordelia asked with a smile, wandering into the room. She had reduced her working hours a little lately, teaching Zoe a couple of her duties, though she was finding it hard to let the younger witch make mistakes on her without stepping in. Zoe needed the practice if she were to take-over during her maternity leave, not that Cordelia was going to be _entirely_ off-duty. She was the Supreme. Watching the way Misty cradled her belly, her brow knitted together in soft furrows of concern.“Is everything alright? Did something happen?”

“Something magical,” Misty skipped across the floor reaching for Cordelia and curling her fingers round Cordelia’s wrists, bringing both her wife’s hands to her belly. “Feel - “ Misty grinned and waited as still as she could, feeling the beating butterfly wings as their baby stretched and moved, now stronger. She laughed giddily and stared at Cordelia with doe-like expectant eyes, but the bright gleaming of her own joy hit a glass wall. Cordelia's expression was still, quiet.

She shook her head. “What am I meant to feel?”

“She’s kicking!” Misty exclaimed. “I was jus’ working on the plants and I had my Stevie on and she must’a heard me singing or somethin’ though you know I haven’ got Stevies voice…I don’ think through all that water and whatnot baby could really make out my bum notes anyhow,” She laughed, moving Cordelias hands a little to where she could feel it now, and lay her hands flat over Cordelias making sure she stayed there. “There it is … there!”

Cordelia closed her eyes, willing every bit of energy she had to focusing on her hands, Mistys belly and their baby safely beneath layers of sinew and muscle. _Come on,_ she urged, _please_ … she was this baby mother too, she should feel it. She wanted more than anything to feel what Misty was feeling, but she couldn't pretend there was anything happening. Cordelia breathed out and shook her head, opening her eyes sadly. “Nothing.”

Misty bit the side of her lip, and her expression straightened a little. “Maybe it ain’t strong enough yet.” She let up from holding Cordelias hands there, and awkwardly stepped back and smiled. “Could’a just been gas,” She huffed, lamely pretending for Cordelias sake. She could see the disappointment in her wife eyes and wanted to run right away from it. “Come look at this Aloe Barbadensis I’ve been working on, I switched it and created a hybrid plant so the aloe juice from inside the stems has a touch of lemon on it. Less good for wounds but better for tonics and such like - “

Cordelia forced a small smile. She knew Misty was trying to be kind, but distracting her wasn’t going to take away from the fact she had missed the first real chance to connect with their baby.

Misty was experiencing that, and she wasn’t. Misty was the pregnant one, she would carry their baby around with her right to the last day, she would feel its limbs and its movements in a way that could never be described or understood until you felt it yourself. But Cordelia knew she would never feel it, and for the first time felt a pang of jealousy.

“Hmm, interesting idea,” She answered Misty’s enthusiasm with empty words, barely following her. It wasn’t Misty’s fault, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it. “Make sure you start keeping a record of movements, if thats what it truly was.”

“Like, a journal?” Misty turned from sniffing some leaves, tilting her head at her wife.

Cordelia nodded, walking down the room that was becoming Misty’s second home. She missed her garden and being lost in nature, and here she could lose herself for hours. Cordelia remembered the first time they worked in here together, how she knew right form the start Misty was special, not just for the Coven, but to her. “You should feel something every day, once you hit 20 weeks certainly - thats 3 weeks time. The book says when you're sitting down after a busy day or watching a movie, for example, it’ll be more noticeable then when you’re moving around.”

“Right…,” Misty nodded, a little bemused. “I thought they just kinda, swam about. Besides its so early ‘delia,” she sighed, moving to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Come the third Trimester it should be every hour,” Cordelia continued, still barely feeling the bump between them as they embraced. She looked down, quietening and gingerly resting her hand somewhere on Misty’s belly trying to make that long yearned for connection for herself. “I had this idea, its probably not possible but according to my research it could work.”

“Tell me,” Misty played her fingers in the small of Cordelia’s back, urging her to open up.

She brushed her thumb back and for over Misty’s stretching belly as she spoke. “I thought, with my visions - perhaps once she _or he_ moves strongly enough that I can feel it, perhaps I could get a vision, like I do with others.” Cordelia lifted her eyes to Misty’s with a strange sort of hope that Misty didn't want to quash.

“…of the baby?”

“Yes. Like, his or her future. Ours, altogether.” She had clearly been thinking about it. “Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

“Its a sweet idea,” She smiled kindly. “But don't your visions usually tell ya somethin’ thats happened already?”

Cordelia slipped her hand away with a reluctant-to-admit nod. “I know. It was just a thought. Silly really.”

Misty leant forwards closing the gap between them, kissing Cordelia gently. “Yer a lot’o things Miss Cordelia but that ain’t one of them.” She nuzzled her nose around Cordelias and kissed her again, wrapping her arms right around her for a deep hug. She knew Cordelia needed it, and laying her head on Cordelia’s shoulder she hummed, Stevies tunes still playing forgotten in the background.

Cordelia sighed, kissing the top of Misty’s head and telling herself to have patience.


	5. Month 5 - scan

Emerging from the clinic, Cordelia clutched the little zip bag of goodies tightly in her hand, glancing sideways at Misty and reached for her hand. The sun caught her hair and gave it a warm glowing feel, a purple and white braid as a headband gave her that hippy vibe Misty wore so well. It made Cordelia smile, wondering if their daughter would have the same wild wavy hair, if she was going to be spending the girls formative years brushing and taming it into a plait for pre-school.

“Y’alright?” Misty took her hand and looped their arms together as they walked, just to be close. “You can put those scan photos in yer bag y’know, they ain’t gonna fly away.”

Cordelia beeped the car open, being chivalrous and opening the car door for Misty, as she had taken to doing. She didn't want her to strain herself. “I know, I just want to look at them one more time before we drive.” Misty huffed and dutifully sat in the passenger seat, flapping her layers of skirts in over her legs so they didn't get caught in the car door as Cordelia shut it for her. The bump was really getting there now, and if she wore something tight she could legitimately rub her belly and people would know she was pregnant. She carried well, the doctor had said. She didn't quite know that had meant, but it had a positive ring so she’d taken it as a compliment.

As Cordelia climbed in beside her, she reached her arm back to place her handbag in the footwell behind them, then unzipped the little sealed baggy again to slide out the series of photos the doctor had printed for them. There was a full body scan printed out, the classic one you showed your friends, but other quirky ones too - hands and feet complete with little toes, or a side shot that made it look as if the baby was waving. “Can you believe it…?” She leafed through them one by one, handing them off to Misty in turn. “Its our daughter,” Cordelia bit her bottom lip, daring to believe that it was finally real. Her smile shone. To see the baby moving on the monitor, right there. _It was happening._ It filled Cordelia with such joy, it owed off her in happy waves that made Misty laugh affectionately.

“I told ya she's a busy one, wouldn't keep still would’ya?” Misty rubbed her belly maternally. As Cordelia reached her arm across the car she put her hand protectively over Misty’s bump, and caressed it tenderly. “Hey can I ask something?” Misty asked, nuzzling her nose against Cordelia’s cheek.

“Sure,” The Supremes voice purred like honey, and it gave Misty goosebumps in all the right places.

“I’da thought maybe, if it was a girl … and n _ow we know_ she's a girl so …,” Misty looked optimistically at Cordelia, though shyly. “Could we name her Stevie?”

Cordelia huffed, putting the pictures away again safely and turning to her wife. “How did I know that was going to be your question.” She sounded displeased, like Misty wasn’t taking this seriously enough, and for a moment, Misty felt a wave of unease floating over her. She didn't like the idea of Cordelia upset with her, even the _very idea_ of it gave her a chill in her bones she couldn't shake, but Cordelia only let her fret for a moment, for a playful quirk of her eyebrow twitched on her face and it told Misty she was only teasing. “Oh ma’goodness ‘delia!” Misty swatted her wife. “I thought - “

Cordelia took Mistys flapping hands in her own. “I know she's important to you, but personally I think it would get a little complicated having two Stevies in the house. You talk to your music player as if the real White Witch were standing in the room with you. Our kid would get a complex.”

“Alright …,” Misty had known the answer before asking, but wanted to try anyway. “How ‘bouts as a middle name?”

“You’re relentless,” Cordelia chuckled.

“Its such a pretty name and I know the White Witch would be _honoured_ if - “

“Maybe,” Cordelia cut her off. “ _Maybe_ a middle name.”

“Fine.” Misty conceded. “Well go on then woman, drive would’ya?” Misty tapped the car dashboard telling her taxi to get on a move on. She wound down the car window to let in some fresh air, they’d only sat a few minutes but already the New Orleans sun was heating them up like a lobster pot. “And I’d like to drive by the Swamp quick, fetch some things… would’ya mind?”

“Not at all,” Cordelia agreed, understanding Misty’s connection to the place wouldn’t wane, even living in the comfort of the Academy she was still drawn back to nature. She started the car and pushed the lever into drive, taking extra care as she pulled onto the main street. “It has been a little while.”

Misty poked Cordelia’s thigh playfully. “Well someone ain’t lettin’ me drive a goddam car.”

“Its important take precautions when you’re pregnant,” Cordelia wasn’t going to give her wife an inch, she could whine as much as she liked but her rules would stand. “You’re not taking any undue risks.” She had to admit that recently even Madison had given her grief about it, but only because she was sent to the pharmacy to fill Misty’s prescription for folic acid. Madison didn’t like doing anything for anyone, Cordelia had to remind herself. But her direct words had cut deeper than Cordelia had cared to admit.

“Hear that Stevie? You’re precious cargo,” Misty whispered to her belly, as if Cordelia couldn’t hear her sitting right there.

“Her names not Stevie!” Cordelia laughed, tossing her long golden hair as she slipped big dark sunglasses over her eyes, the sun getting in her eyes since turning onto the highway.

“Then what?” The fresh air had become a blustering hurricane, the air stream sucked into the car at high speed now they were going much faster, and it forced Misty to wind the window back up to save herself from eating her hair, the wind making her hair fly around wildly. “Ya got ideas in that big ol’ brain o’yours?” She panted, blowing out a long breath glad of the quiet again.

“Are you mocking my intelligence Misty Day?” Cordelia’s eyes flicked briefly to the side, giving her a mock scornful look.

“Only a lil’ bit. In a jealous kinda way,” Misty replied, she’d always put Cordelia on a pedestal in that way.

“You’re an extremely bright woman, Misty. You possess knowledge that I could not acquire if I read every book in my library. You know plants, creatures - _nature_ , in a way that I never could,” Cordelia put the blinker on and headed off the highway onto a smaller road. It wasn’t that far, not far enough to have the conversation this was turning into. They had just seen their beautiful baby girl for the first time, so why was Misty putting herself down?

“So I plant a nice ‘erb garden,” Misty ridiculed herself, having a crises of confidence. Cordelia could do everything. She was the goddamn Supreme, Headmistress and altogether organised well-dressed perfect woman, _if it weren't for her female organs not playing ball she wouldn’t need me at all,_ Misty thought self depreciatively, plopping her chin in her hand and staring out the car window

“You do more than that. Stop playing down your abilities.” Cordelia touched Mistys thigh, trying to bolster her confidence. “I swear, if we could bottle your Louisiana mud recipe it would fly off the shelves. You’d make a fortune.” Cordelia chuckled.

“Oh I don’t need money,” Misty mumbled, feeling her chest lightening as she saw the entranceway to the Swamp, the tarmac quickly running out and turning to dirt.

“Everyone needs a little bit of money. Food, does cost money.” The trees grew high and the foliage thickened, forcing Cordelia to slow the car to a crawl. It was likely the car wouldn't go much further, but the less trampling through swampland her wife had to do the better, so she urged her foot onto the accelerator and pressed on.

“Not if you grow it yourself,” Misty felt like she was making an argument out of nothing, and it annoyed her, why was she even in this mood right now? “Take a left.” She pointed down the fork and as the trees she knew came into sight, her spirits lifted slipping her shoes straight off, yanking her socks off too and un-clicking her seat belt in excitement.

“Wait until we’ve parked before you unbuckle - how many times - “ Cordelia complained pragmatically, the car just slowing to a stop - but Misty was already out the door leaping out the still moving vehicle with a carefree hop to the floor. “Misty!” She snapped, cursing under her breath as she slid the car into park, cut the engine and unbuckled herself. “Misty that was so dangerous -“ She berated her wife like a child, tucking the car keys in her pocket and her brow frowning tightly at her trousers and boots. She would’ve brought a change of clothes if she’d known what they'd be doing after the scan.

“Oh please I could’a hopped out right there on the high way and ‘been fine you were going so slow,” Misty snorted, breathing in the clean air, the soft ground squishing between her toes in the most relaxing and rejuvenating way. She stretched her arms out and let her fingers play over the stalks of the long grass, the leaves and the twiggy branches that had sprung up in her absence.

Cordelia followed with an indignant expression. “I was being careful.”

“You’re irrational!” Misty wailed.

Cordelia stumbled through the unknown terrain, struggling to keep up with her, her footing unsteady as she clambered across the deep damp ground and long grass. “Why are you upset with me, for seeing our baby finally? When you’ve had her to yourself this whole time?” She shot back accusingly. It had been a defining moment for Cordelia, she could see her daughter, bond with her, hear her heartbeat again - they shared this beautiful moment together and a stupid conversation about baby names had led to this. 

“Thats - thats _so not_ it.” Misty shook her head at her clueless wife, finding her hut and stepped up on to the worn wooden porch, the place untouched since she had last left it. Half-draped curtains hung haphazardly over the windows, the broken remains of her tape-player that Kyle had trashed still scattered the floor, and her big comfy bed looked just perfect. Years of life has a single woman were written from this bed, and she wanted to throw herself onto it like she used to, but her hand already cupped her belly instinctively, so instead bounced on the edge of it. She smoothed her hand over the layers of sheets and blankets feeling a sense of comfort warm through her. The circada’s danced their tune in the back ground, the sound as familiar to her ears as her own heartbeat.

Cordelia was glad of solid ground as she came through the doorway of Mistys hut. “Then what? What is it with you lately?” She swept her hair from her face in a sweaty uncomposed fashion. She loved this place only because Misty did, because they had memories here of shared nights together when they were trying to build a little privacy around their relationship in the early days. She didn’t necessarily see the charm of the place like Misty did.

Watching her wife unravel in the wild heat and dirt made Misty smirk to herself. For once she felt like she had the upper hand, being in her own territory. “Its you, ‘delia. You’re always at me,” The witch finally admitted, tucking her legs up cross-legged like child. It was comfy like that, the bump between her legs and not pressing on top of them, she could open her hips up like she knew would be useful later for the birth. She had no intention of going to hospital like Cordelia wanted. No, this baby would be born right here.

Cordelia leant her hand on the wall to bend over and yank her shoes off one by one, both were heel deep with mud and she didn’t see the point in the pretence of looking good anymore. “I’m doing my best to rein you in Misty, its my job to protect this baby - “

“She ain’t just _your baby,_ ‘delia.”

Leaving the boots next to the door, the Supreme walked across the Hut in her socks, hitching up her trousers by the leg. It wasn’t that she cared about her clothes as material items, only that she hadn’t planned for this visit and therefore felt unprepared. She just wasn’t a spontaneous person. “Oh I didn't mean it like that.” She sat herself down next to Misty, tucking her hair behind her ear trying to manufacture the idea she was just as comfortable here as anywhere.

“I’m not some kind’a incubator, I’m your wife. I wouldn’t do anythin’ to put this baby, _our baby_ in danger,” Misty said insistently, her arm forming a cushion around her precious belly, a natural protectiveness having long taken root in her. “She’s ma shinin’ light,” Misty cooed, then looked up at Cordelia with such softness, Cordelia felt any ire slip away, her shoulders dropping as the tension dissipated.

“I guess I have been a bit of a control-freak,” Cordelia admitted quietly.

“I wouldn't go that far,” Misty replied kindly, even though in her bones she wanted to say ‘ _Yeah, y’are._ She want her head on her wife's shoulder. She loved her to hell and back, controlling or not she was just trying her best to be a mom, and Misty couldn’t despise her for that. 

Cordelia played her fingers in her lap, wanting to encircle Misty in her arms, kiss her belly kiss their argument away, but still felt uneasy. “Its what Madison thinks. Probably all of the girls.” A streak of red rose up her neck to her cheeks, feeling a tingle of shame. Her mother had been careless, absent, alcoholic and narcissistic, in trying so hard to be everything she wasn’t she had lost sight of herself, of Misty and their relationship and what it really meant to her. She knew that, but admitting it was painful.

“It comes from a place o’love…,” Misty lifted her head again, the mattress shifting itself as she moved and turned to face the woman. She snatched Cordelias fidgeting hands from her lap and yanked them into her own, making the Supreme sniff a chuckle through her forming tears. “I know that its just - “ Misty rubbed her thumbs over Cordelia’s fingers with healing strokes. There was nothing physically wrong, but emotionally they’d barrelled off indifferent directions lately and needed to find their way home. “I don't like feelin’ like I’m in a cage. All these rules I gotta remember an’ feelin’ like I’m not good enough.” Misty sighed, feeling melancholy.

“You are good enough, you’re perfect.” Cordelia wrestled one of her hands free to cup Mistys cheek, stroking her cheekbones with her thumb.

Misty felt salty tears roll down her cheeks on to Cordelias hand and she quickly wiped them away, turning her face to kiss Cordelias hand and give her hands a hard squeeze. “Then trust me! I know what’I’m doing. Infuriatin’ woman.”

“Alright. Point taken.” Cordelia nodded, kissing Misty on the forehead. They stared at each other, glad of the silence and awkwardness being brought the to surface and fore. Their love ran deep, deeper than any damn problem that other peoples relationships struggled with. They were soulmates, and no amount of bickering would change that.

“Y’know what,” Misty whispered, a naughtiness dancing in her eyes.

“What?” Cordelia replied suspiciously, the mood changing.

“I didn't really make you drive out here for any ol’stuff…,” Misty admitted, letting go of her wife and instead reaching for the buttons on her blouse.

“Then why?” Cordelia peered down at Misty’s tinkering fingers, feeling a girlish sense of anticipation. Reaching the bottom of her blouse and unzipping Cordelias pants without asking, Misty pushed her hand into ‘delias underwear.

Misty grinned. “So we could be alone silly.” 


	6. Month 6 - Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while for an update, Ive been distracted by Apocalypse and Miss Venable fic! ;)

“Now this shit I am down with,” Madison announced with a confident swing of her hips, barrelling through the double doors to the baby store. Her tall stilettos clipped noisily on the linoleum floor, a sickly yellow colour that made her think of baby sick. Was this what Academy life was going to be like soon? Sick and poop and _screaming…_ Madison felt nauseous at the thought, pulling a face to herself. She was never wind up in _that_ state like Misty has. She was here for one reason - to shop; or _maybe two reasons_ if she was honest with herself. She would never tell Cordelia that of course, how it made her feel kind of special being asked to tag along. “Well come on bitches, its time to shop.” The girl’s pearly white teeth sparkled in a bright fake smile.

Shopping and fashion, Madison could do. If they were going to get a baby about the place which, shit they clearly were; Misty looked like a whale and not one of those cool Orcas but one of the big mouth blue whales that could eat every plate of food in sight. Madison glanced over her shoulder at the pair of them, and rolled her eyes.

Misty and Cordelia walked behind her hand in hand, exchanging glances, wondering if their decision to enlist Madison’s help had been a wise one. But there was nothing to be done about it now, the young witch had already procured a wheely basket and was flinging rompers and little outfits into it with dedication. Cordelia rubbed her wife’s arm, trying to mirror Madison's enthusiasm. “It could be fun if you keep an open mind.”

Misty sighed. She didn't _need_ any of this stuff; and besides, the birth was still ages away yet. Sure she was reaching 30 weeks and her back was getting increasingly achy; their baby was keeping her up at night from kicking and moving so much and she had a strange aversion to coffee. But all this meant, was that her tolerance for Madison's bullshit was low. “Fine, but I ain’t dressin’ her in whatever Madison buys,” Misty pouted childishly, frowning from afar at what Madison was plucking off the rails. She hadn’t quite forgiven the girl for the whole brick-over-the-head situation prior to Cordelia rising to her Supremacy.

Cordelia turned to face her wife, and made her look at her. She understood that Misty wasn’t keen with Madison coming along, but she had felt a touch of tactical diplomacy was needed. Madison was a big personality in her Coven, she needed the young witch on board. She was a tough cookie with a sharp tongue - but when she needed to pull together with the Coven, or for Cordelia, she would be there. So, making her feel a little special but inviting her along was, an olive branch of sorts. “Don’t dismiss her out of hand Darling, this is just her way of accepting us and the situation,” Cordelia tried to appease her wife with soft words, but Misty shook her head stubbornly, her long hair rippling like a golden sea of waves.

“Our baby ain’t a _situation_ ‘delia,” Misty pouted. She re-adjusted her shawl around her shoulders and hugged it around herself.

She sighed, and swapped her handbag from one arm to the other attempting to hide her frustration. “No she is not. But she will bring change into Roubichaux’s, not just for us but for the girls too.”

Misty shrugged, angling her jaw dismissively, but ultimately accepting her wife was right. She wandered off toward the plush-toys, picking through the basket of soft animals and stroking them, staring into their eyes wondering which one was just right. Would her daughter like ponies or lions? Pandas or Dragons? She looked behind her to where Cordelia was examining baby-phone technology, reading the back of boxes and taking one into the clutch of her arm.

Deciding on a panda bear with doleful eyes, she folded her arms over it hugging the bear to her chest, giving it a kiss on the forehead. They _did_ need the girls on board, and she knew the idea of a baby was very different to the reality of one. Screaming at odd hours of the night, smelly diapers wafting from her bedroom. But all that didn’t matter, she was cooking this baby good and Cordelia was doing the practical things, they didn't need the girls with them _all the time._

Cordelia came over to her, appeasing her. “We’ll take Madison's suggestions on board, buy the outfits, but you can put them in the back of the closet if you like,” Cordelia whispered the last part, taking Mistys hand in her own and tugging her toward the furniture.

This is what she was looking forward to, being able to provide for her daughter, give her the best family and childhood she could ever want. Cordelia wasn’t just the Supreme, she ran a successful Academy and that was _not_ a charity - it was a business with which she had to manage every side of it including the finances. It was important to have that accountability to herself, to her marriage and her daughter to do good job. It was a pressure she voluntarily burdened herself with, so the times like now, she could let loose _just a little,_ buy some fancy things and feel like a mom.

Cordelia had had material things growing up of course, but not the love that was supposed to come with them. She suspected Misty had had little of either, and with everything that it had taken to bring them together, finding their perfect other self to even have a baby? It was a miraculous thing. So she wanted the very best, no compromises. “Shall we start over here?” She smiled, running her hand over the side bars of a cot as they perused the ranges of furniture.

“Who knew a baby needed so much _stuff?_ ” Misty balked at it all. There were changing tables and cots, cot beds (apparently a different thing, due to the size), cribs that attached to the side of the bed, heat lamps for changing the baby’s diaper so she wouldn't get cold, special boxes to store the diapers and trash bins that looked like some kinda space technology to keep the smell in. Mobiles that turned and lit up by remote, some were electronic and played lullabies. Swingers and bouncers and walkers … it was overwhelming. Misty raised her eyebrows, and bit her nails in bewilderment. It was a far cry from the earth mother centre she felt when she rubbed her swollen belly, when she sang Stevie Nicks songs and pressed her toes into the dirt. That was all this baby needed; somewhere comforting to sleep, kisses and love and music. Birdsong was prettier than any electronic device. All this commercialised … _nonsense_ just didn't feel right.

Cordelia fished a pencil and paper out of her handbag, making notes of names and prices, sizes of mattresses and which fitted what. She had the measurements of the bedroom to hand and could visualise it in front of her. She stared at one particular cot, a timeless sort of style to it with handy drawers under. The mattress moved to different heights to grow with baby’s needs … she knew exactly where she wanted it. “What about this one? The colour would look good,” She looked hopefully at Misty.

“Its white,” The witch replied, confused.

Her wife nodded. “Exactly. Its elegant.” She crouched down and opened the drawers to see how deep they were, already imagining what she would put in which drawer; _placing the cot directly next to the changing table would mean cotton balls and cremes to be kept with the diapers here, then spare sheets perhaps in there…_ Cordelia beamed, standing straight and nodding, putting the end of the pencil in her mouth as she let her thoughts run away with her. It would fit nicely with the window architecture, maybe a shelf for ornaments, or a family photograph. Misty folded her arms and gave Cordelia a curious look. “What?” The Supreme laughed.

Misty bunched her lips, then bit her nails before saying it. “Its nice n’all but… see I know all of Roubichaux’s is like, _one style_ , but our baby girl ain’t gonna have a plain white bedroom - ” She put her hands on her hips, finding her voice a little more these days. “And I ain’t like, changing my mind.” They had already had conversations about Cordelia being over-bearing, and since that time Misty was learning to stand her ground more.

“Oh.” Cordelia quirked an eyebrow at the woman, amused. “Well what colour would you like?” She gestured to a different range of furniture with a slightly different build to it. “This one is grey.”

The slight sarcastic twinge to Cordelias voice irritated Misty a touch. “I don’know,” Misty retorted, folding her arms over her bump. It was the perfect round size to cushion your arms on top of, or balance a mug of tea. She enjoyed having the big bump now, knowing their baby was a real little person, right there with her all the time.

It felt like a blessing, not to ever be alone. Misty didn't want to think of the self-imposed isolation she’d been in in her Swamp, cast out by the only family she had known, (even if in hindsight they had been a cult of some kind). She’d clung to that boy Kyle and embarrassingly so, simply needing human company. Someone to talk to. Having Zoe tug him away to leave her alone - _always alone,_ she’d spiralled in a way. But through helping people and healing them; and trying, always trying to build some kind of relationship - had thankfully been rewarded when Myrtle brought her to the Coven for good, and to her Cordelia. “What about blue?” She puffed, flapping her arms at her sides rubbing the underneath of the bump.

She could feel the baby’s foot stuck in her pelvis, and rubbed it uncomfortably. Sometimes Misty wondered if she would ever tire of feeling their little girl move about in her belly, and what it would mean when she was finally out in the world. Misty wasn’t sure she wanted to give that feeling up.

“For a girl,” Cordelia replied slowly.

“Why not!” Misty started haphazardly grabbing blue blankets and comforters in her arms, surrounding herself with softness, rubbing and wrapping the plush panda in it she was still carrying, making herself chuckle. Misty had said the first colour that had come into her head, but she was stuck with it now. She pushed the fleecy blanket into Cordelia’s arms telling her to buy it, but kept the panda tucked under her arm. “Y’don’believe all that silly pink for girls blue for boys thang do ya?”

Cordelia pursed her lips. “Of course not.” Seeing Misty was starting to stress out, she took the executive decision to relinquish the bedroom colour choice to her wife. It was important Misty felt part of these decisions too, she knew that. Cordelia was _trying,_ but compromise was hard when she wanted to give her daughter the absolute best. “Alright, blue would be wonderful.” She smiled, and rubbed her hand in the small of Misty’s back, playing with the tassel's of her shawl. “But I _am having this cot_ , Misty Day. Buy all the blue bedding you want.”

“And cushions.” Misty spouted, hugging a particularly pointless but cute cloud pillow to her chest along with her panda. “And twinkly lights for the above it like the sky.” Cordelia turned to her, wrapping her arms around the woman hooking her chin over Misty’s shoulder, nuzzling into her ear.

She closed her eyes and just held them both; Misty, their baby. Her arms almost didn't reach round anymore. N _ot long,_ she smiled silently to herself. 9 months was a long time to wait when you had nothing to do but worry and plan for the unplannable. “You can have all of it. Our daughter, is having everything, alright? The best.”

“I’m sorry,” Misty rubbed her hands over ‘delias, leaning into the cuddle. She needed it, and was so glad Cordelia didn't need telling, she just _knew_. “I jus’ never had any o’this as a kid and now with you …” Misty turned her head and pressed a flurry of soft kisses on her cheek. “She’s gonna get such a good start already with you as a mom, she don’ need the best o’this an’that. Just love.” Misty chewed the inside of her cheek, taking the blanket back and tossing it on a random shelf. It wasn’t important.

Cordelia felt herself tear up. _Misty was right._ Why was she obsessing over the brand of the crib, or whether the style would good look in their little girls bedroom. All she needed was them, their little family together full of love and safety. Plus, this little girl would have a _big_ extended family with the girls of the Coven.

The sound of someone loudly and pointedly clearing their throat brought them out of themselves, and Cordelia looked around to the noise, not wanting to let her wife go just yet. “What are you bitches doing? You’ve got nothing. I’m doing all the work here - “ Madison snarked, pointing at her basket full of bright clothes and accessories.

“It pleases me to see you getting into the spirit of it Madison,” Cordelia said diplomatically, slowly freeing Misty from her arms. “What?” She laughed, thinking perhaps the public display of affection was too much for Madison to deal with. She made it repeatedly clear she wasn’t a hugger.

Madison held her hand out expectantly, giving her Supreme a scoffing look when she didn't immediately react. “You brought plastic didn't you?”

“Oh I see.” She slid her handbag down her shoulder and opened it up, feeling the pressure to decide on which card to give her and which was a code or which was a swipe, so instead just gaveMadison the whole thing. “Take my purse.”

Misty pulled a face. “Ya wanna give the girl your credit card?”

“Just go with it,” She whispered, smiling at Madison as she spun on her heels heading to the counter to pay for the basket full of surprise outfits. Seeing an attendant, Cordelia quickly hailed them for attention. “Excuse me,” She said politely, gesturing to the white cot. They might not need to buy their daughter every gadget or branded furniture, but she wanted to at least get something sorted today and buying this cot, despite the mini argument about it, would make Cordelia feel like she accomplished something. “Yes we’ll take this one here please, can we have it delivered?” The attendant nodded and started taking down the details of the item and bid Cordelia to follow her to fill in the other form.

She snatched Misty’s hand and dragged her along toward the till, making sure they did this together. Misty loped along unwillingly, then leant on the counter with a muffled groan. It was getting embarrassing, how lethargic her body was becoming, how simply standing for an extended period was enough to make every joint in her body ache.

The attendant fished through the drawers to find the right form and attached it to a clipboard for the two women. Cordelia presented it to Misty incase she desired to do it. Realistically she knew Misty was too ethereal a personality to even know the address of Miss Roubichaux’s, but the intention was not wanting Misty to feel like she was taking over again. That they both wanted this bed. “Well she has somewhere to sleep, I would say that’s a start,” Cordelia murmured with a smile, taking the clipboard back when Misty shook her head, picking a pen from the counter to fill in their details.

Madison returned from across the shop having paid for the clothes, now carrying two cotton bags fit to bursting with outfits. “Here you go. Bought and paid for. Whats the credit limit on that thing anyway?” She asked all-too-curiously, plonking Cordelias purse back in her bag like a teenager having _borrowed_ their mothers purse. Cordelia glanced at her slight of hand, thinking this was probably not the first time Madison had procured and returned someones purse on the sly.

“And we need paint.” Misty muttered as she leant over further, both her forearms on the counter trying to take the pressure off her pelvis, dropping her head and doing some slow inhalation and exhalation.

Cordelia returned the clipboard to the shop attendant, rubbing her wife back tenderly. She knew it was a slog, and Misty was starting to long for her pre-baby body, one that didn't give her heartburn and sickness (though that had long passed) or swollen feet and fingers. Her wedding ring was getting tight and she could barely reach her feet to put socks on. Things changed like this, Cordelia expected them, she knew what was normal from all the books, even the constant self-criticising comparisons she made between them was normal - perhaps a little more pronounced then normal because they were both women, making the changes more obvious.

“I don’t think Madison will want to go to a hardware store,” Cordelia whispered, as she half-crouched to offer her arm to Misty to ease her slowly upright.

“That ain’t ma problem.” Misty replied rattily. “Wait till she hears she's doin’ the paintin’.”

Cordelia chuckled girlishly, looping their arms together heading out of the store, Madison trailing behind with the bags. “I’ll let you tell her the good news.” 


End file.
